Kikyo's Secret Love Chapter 7
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Well the ending of the beloved Kikyo series is finaly ended in this chapter. See how everything ends up, please R and R and tell me if y'all want a sequel. To read the whole story click on my profile and look at tall the chapters


Kikyo's Secret Love

Chapter Seven: The wrap up

Recap: This is the story so far. Kikyo isn't alive anymore. She is in a body made of clay and graveyard soil. She is lost in emotions because Inuyasha no longer loves her. She is attacked by bandits who in turn are attacked by the birds of paradise. A mysterious man saves her, gives her a real human body again. They slowly fall in love. She finds he was raised by the wolf demon tribe and there were those in the tribe who hated him. One named Karaz put a curse in Tysuco. An unlimited energy source that would devour him once is spread throughout his body. A Monk who found him on the verge of death sealed the energy into his right arm only. Then put four strong seals to keep it in him. He must release a lot of it once a month or he dies. So after camping the night away in romance, Karaz comes and has a final battle which results in Tysuco using too much energy from his right arm. It kills Karaz but also takes his life with it. Crying Kikyo takes his body home and has lost the will to live. Bandits who want revenge for chapter one come and take her. They leave Tysuco because he is already dead. Tysuco's aunt shows up and makes a deal with Sesshomaru to bring him back to life if she gets him the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru keeps his word and revives Tysuco who invites his aunt to live with him, realizing for the millionth time that he wants to spend life with Kikyo he rushes off and stops the bandits as they are about to rape her. Now the bandits have guns and he charges them! You won't want to miss the ending!

Tysuco dodged the shot of the first gun and plunged his sword into the bandit's body. The bandit fell over dead as more charged Tysuco. Seemingly overwhelmed by fifty men Tysuco plunged his sword into the ground and kneeled down. "EYE OF THE STORM!" he screamed taking all men and ripping them in to Misc. body parts. He got up as blood fell from the ceiling. Seventy more men rushed into the room and there seemed to be no end to them all. Tysuco was slashing for twenty minutes straight just to get past half of them. Tysuco grunted as he was sweating, he had been fighting for thirty minutes straight now. "Let's see how you men handle my holy powers! They'll make your holey when I'm through with you." He said.

A bandit stopped fighting and commented saying, "When we're through with you. You'll be dead bad puns and all!" The man charged Tysuco with a spear and Tysuco threw a sacred sutra (a holy seal) at him. The sutra hit the man square in the chest and shocked him as he fell over in pain. Tysuco quickly picked up the man and plunged the sword through his heart. The other men stopped at this demonstration of holy power. "I didn't want Kikyo to have to see this…now humans can't live with the wolf demon tribe. According to rules half demons can." Tysuco said sadly. "There are ways to make a man a demon and a demon a man. There are few ways to cross the two. That doesn't make it impossible though. I was fused with wolf demon blood and became part of their tribe. I can summon this at any time except during the full moon. That is my weak night." Tysuco said as he glowed silver and his eyes went gold.

He grew claws and his hair grew very long, about a foot longer than Inuyasha's. Of course he had dog ears just like Inuyasha that's to be expected since girls love those ears. "Heh it isn't easy balancing this with holy powers." Tysuco said as he disappeared and appeared again ripping men limb from limb. Blood flew everywhere as he growled and kept moving. More men just kept coming though as the leader just laughed at the meaningless display of power. "You've grown to accustomed to one on one duels you foolish half demon. I have hundreds of men at my disposal here at this base." He said laughing. "Oh and you know what? Imagine with the power in my right arm as a human how it was multiplied as a demon." Tysuco said as his mouth made a demonic smile. Fangs showing Tysuco took off the seals and power rocked the mansion! It shook the very foundation of the mansion. All the remaining men, about 200 in number were bunched up right in front of Tysuco. "You'll die now; FIST OF THE GOD'S!" Tysuco yelled as he stopped his arm in midair and aura flew out and engulfed all the men dissolving them into ashes. The leader merely gasped as such a display of power. Then he smiled as Tysuco changed back into a human sweating. "You don't have the power to fight me though! You wasted your entire aura destroying every last man except me! You know what? As soon as you die your woman and I are going to visit town over and over again." He said laughing. Kikyo had tears in her eyes because she couldn't move and help.

Kikyo was attached to chains, and her bow and arrows were on a chair twenty feet away. She reached under the leaders chair and felt something! Tysuco picked up his sword; he was sweating but held it erect. The leader of the bandits introduced himself as Takashi Sojiro. He drew a samurai long sword and rushed Tysuco who parried the blade and leapt into the air coming down with a swoop but missing by inches. The leader thrust his blade towards Tysuco's gut. Tysuco couldn't summon enough energy to use any attacks. Not even his charging arrow. He was tiring fast, he could barely move his legs anymore. That last fist of the God's attack had wiped him out. Takashi finally got a break when he slashed downwards across Tysuco's chest. Tysuco kneeled in a pile of blood and closed his eye's ready for the last blow. "I've dodged death to many times" he said sadly. Takashi just froze then fell over to his side. Tysuco looked and saw a bolt in his back where his heart was! He looked up at a freed Kikyo. She held a crossbow in her hands. Tysuco fell over unconscious as she came down and picked him up.

Tysuco woke up to the sound of running water, the smell of perfume, and the girls voices laughing in the living quarters. He was bandaged and grunted quietly as he got up and slid his sword to his side. He looked around but couldn't find his clothes. He had to get up or he was going to go crazy. He sighed as he knew what he had to do. He saw Kikyo's clothes to his left hanging up nicely to dry. Tysuco put them on and walked into the living quarters to see his aunt and Kikyo eating breakfast. They turned to him, and not one of them knew what to laugh at. The site of Tysuco in Kikyo's clothes, or the fact they were all alive and well. They all laughed as Kikyo showed Tysuco to his clothes they were drying outside. "You've been out for 3 weeks." Kikyo said smiling. "Kikyo I need to ask you something." Tysuco said smiling back at her as they sat down. "No need I already made you breakfast." She said and handed him a plate with bacon and several fruits. Tysuco thanked her and as soon as he was done eating took her hand, and asked "Kikyo will you marry me?" showing her a ring with an emerald on it. "Yes" a crying Kikyo said and Tysuco's aunt just laughed as two hours later the couple were married in the back yard. It was funny because Tysuco had to double as the holy figure and husband to be. Tysuco's aunt signed the paper as the witness. They lived in that house for years to come…

The end I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter well as the whole story. I apologize for not posting the ending sooner. Please leave a review hateful or not. To read the full story click my profile and see all seven chapters listed. Thanks and I dedicate this last chapter to Cold Kikyo she enjoyed this series the most. Also let me know if you want a sequel or not. Thanks for everything! 


End file.
